


Euhemerized

by Erisaiya



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Ancient Greece AU, Ancient World AU, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Multi, Physical/Emotional Abuse, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, and more to be added - Freeform, tags are a WIP, triggers will include:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erisaiya/pseuds/Erisaiya
Summary: Euhemerism [yoo-hem-uh-riz-uh-m](Noun)1. (Often initial capital letter) the theory of Euhemerus that the mythologies of various gods arose out of the deification of dead heroes.2. The theory that mythology is derived from history.The war has been waging for four years now. Two ancient cities who can't seem to stop themselves from comparing sizes. And you? You're at the center of it.After being kidnapped by the Thebans, you, the one and only princess of Orchomenos, are about to be forced into a marriage with a member of the royal house in an attempt to end the war on a somewhat peaceful note.So? Who will you pick? The rich magistrate with a cold exterior? The young actor with a broken history and a large ego? The twin who likes to joke, or the one who seems to have two personalities? Maybe the younger prince who like to play games? Or maybe the only girl who likes to clean? The choice is yours.





	Euhemerized

**Author's Note:**

> An initial warning: **This fic will not be for the faint of heart.** It will include several triggers including rape/non-con, abuse (emotional and physical), explicit language and more. I will warn you in the chapter notes when these subjects will be coming up.  
>  A disclaimer: I am no expert in the ancient world. I've taken a few Ancient Greek classes, but nothing extreme. This isn't something I've dedicated my life to. Some of the information will probably be inaccurate, but I'm doing my best.
> 
> Now that that's out of the way, I think you get the context. You're in the ancient world, stuck between two city-states at war prior to their collapse (which happened in about 1250 BCE). Good luck ending the war, MC.

"Let go of me you barbarians! I'm a princess and demand to be treated as such even in the hands of-"

"Oh, shut your trap. I don't think I've ever heard a woman complain as much as you do. All things considered, we've been rather kind to you."

You find yourself flaring your nostrils in animosity, your tongue caught between your teeth as you resist the urge to break into a round of curses. The guards were just doing their jobs, or so you told yourself. The one at the root of the problem was the king who had ordered your kidnapping in the first place. Undoubtedly, he was going to receive a piece of your mind the second you laid eyes on him. You were already preparing a speech in your head - about your mistreatment and poor handling, the unfairness of his strategy, about how your father would surely hear about this and burn the city to the ground... the list was steadily growing.

The guards brought you into the palace grounds. They were beautiful, and you hated that you had to admit that. Small man-made ponds surrounded by grass and olive trees and flowers, separated into sections that were cut by various paths that led up to the main doors of the palace. A few peasants were tending the bushes, breaking off dead twigs and tossing them into baskets to make way for new growth. A few of them passed you strange looks but said nothing as they returned to their work.

Okay, so the Thebans had some refined senses, you'd admit it. Didn't make them any less barbaric.

They led you through the main doors into the main courtroom where the queen sat on the main throne, her normal seat unoccupied.

_Wait, queen?_

Puzzled, you look behind you towards the door, then back to the throne. Queen? Since when did Thebes have a queen? Up until now, you had always assumed you had been fighting a king. Not a queen.

That speech you had been preparing seemed to fall out of your mouth as you stood there and gaped, forgotten in a second.

She smiled sweetly at you, blonde curls bouncing as she stood from her chair. "I apologize for your rough handling, but I assure it you was for your own safety as well as ours." She descended the stairs to stand before you, and you were still at a loss for words. "Welcome to paradise. I am Queen Rika of Thebes. It's a pleasure to meet you, miss."

For whatever reason, that seemed to snap you out of it, and your diplomatic training kicked in. "Princess (y/n) of Orchomenos, please. Let's not erase the formalities due to my imprisonment on your behalf."

Rika laughed, a carefree sound that resonated within the stone hall. "You're right, where are my manners? Princess (y/n) of Orchomenos, it is truly an honor. I have heard much about you."

I'm sure, you think to yourself. "And just why am I here, Queen Rika of Thebes? You have taken me from my home against my will and marched me here without cause. Do you intend to hold me for ransom? I assure you, my father will not surrender on my behalf." It was your father's greatest strength - and his biggest downfall as a parent. Your father loved you, yes, but you knew he would not end the war on behalf of one of his children, nor would you want him to. In the grand scheme of Orchomenos or even the whole world, your life was hardly worth the cost. It was your duty as a princess to stand strong on behalf of your people.

The queen moved to the side and looped her arm around yours and began to walk down a hall on the side of the throne at a slow pace. "I'm sure you, like me, want this ugly war to end peacefully, yes?"

For the sake of staying alive, you followed along with Rika, letting her guide your way despite you appearing to be in the lead. "Of course," you answered. This war was becoming long and bloody. Your people were suffering - starving due to rationing, losing jobs due to limited resources, and on top of that, dying. Yes, you desperately wanted this war to end.

"To what lengths," she continued, "would you go to end it? Would you sell your freedom? Your body? Your soul?"

You hesitate. Just what could she be getting at? But your answer was solid in the end. "Anything." If it meant ending the bloodshed for your people, you would suffer a thousand lifetimes.

Rika led you to a closed door and she smiled at you. "A bold and naive answer. I expected as much. Lucky for you, my request is not so extreme." She pushed open the door, and inside was a room fit for a princess. A four-poster bed decorated in pale red and white. Rose petals were sprinkled about the room, from the bed to the dressers and even the vanity.

She tries to enter the room, but your feet are frozen in place. She leans forward to laugh at you. "Please, come in. I had it set up specifically with you in mind. You always struck me as a delicate and frail person. Though, now that I have seen you in person, I've come to learn that you have a fire in you. A strength I wouldn't have placed with you. Nonetheless, do you like it?"

Finally, you manage to get your bearings, but not after staring into the room for an extended period of time. "Queen Rika, what exactly are you trying to accomplish? Are you attempting to convert me?"

She tugs you forward, finally moving your feet from their spot. "No, you'll do that all on your own." Rika patted your arm and released you. "You will stay in this room. Together, you and I will end this bloodshed, and we will all finally be in paradise." She faced you head-on, then, eyes of innocence bellying the monster inside. "You will marry a member of the royal house. As soon as the marriage is solidified, I will begin negotiations for a peace treaty with your people."

You felt the blood drain from your face.

"I'm going to _what_?"

**Author's Note:**

> And we're off!  
> As always, please let me know if you want to read more by sending me kudos(which you don't need an account to do) and/or leaving a comment. Which MM character do you want to see first? Who do YOU want to fall in love with? Let me know!


End file.
